It is common for headend systems associated with service providers, such as a cable service provider system, to output broadband data signals for receipt by customer devices. Downstream data signals are typically output at one or more frequencies included in a downstream frequency band. For example, downstream data signals are commonly output within a frequency range of eighty-eight megahertz (88 MHz) to one gigahertz (1 GHz). Customer devices receive and process these data signals in order to provide various services, such as cable and telephone services, to users.
However, linear impairments and other distortions are typically introduced by a transmission network and associated with the data stream transmissions. Additionally, attenuation losses typically occur within the transmission network. These impairments and losses increase as the downstream transmission frequency increases. Additionally, as physical equipment, such as coaxial cable lines, degrades over time, the ability to transmit higher frequency signals to the customer devices is lost. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for determining frequencies at which broadband data streams are transmitted to customer devices are desirable. Additionally, improved systems and methods for assigning customers to groups for the transmission of broadband data streams are desirable.